Rescue of Kyashi! Defeat the Akatsuki
Ambush Just outside of the Akatsuki base, Kyashi was fighting a large number of Pein's rain-nin, while Pein observed from the sidelines. Despite the number of nin attacking, Kyashi was able to easily defeat them with a few of her own jutsu and her taijutsu abilities. After she killed the last one, Kyashi sat down on his body. "That's all of them." She said bluntly. Pein nodded. "You've done very good, Urami. Soon you'll be strong enough to kill Sachi. When that time comes, show no mercy." He said the last sentence seriously. Kyashi sidelong looked at him. "I intend not to." She calmly remarked. Pein started to walk off, saying over his shoulder, "I'll be back at the Akatsuki base. Notify us if there's any trouble." He ordered. After that, he shunshined away, leaving Kyashi to think for a while. A small grin spread across her face. However, before she could get up and leave as well, she sensed three other presences approaching the area...and only one of them familiar to her. "....Ryuka?" Ryun Uchiha crouched in the brush near Ryuka and Otonami, "Ok Ryuka, whats the plan?" he whispered. "She looks alone..." Ryuka whispered. "But at that number of Rain-nin she defeated, she must be very powerful. Also, there could be other Akatsuki roaming about." He looked at Ryun. "Maybe you can use your Kagirinaigan to see any other presences in the vicinity?" Ryun nodded and activated the Kagirinaigan. His eyes narrowed, "Not to far from here is a cave and inside of that...is Pain and Zetsu..." Ryun said. "Shit..." Ryuka cursed. "Maybe we should--" WHISH! Before he could finish his sentence, he quickly ducked to avoid three kunai aimed for his head. "I know you're hiding in there." Kyashi said calmly, lowering her hand. "Save all of us some trouble and come out." Ryun darted out from behind the bushes, "OTONAMI! YOUR THE FASTEST! GO HOLD OF THE AKATSUKI!" Ryun landed, activating the Sharingan. Ryun pulled out Juubikatta and pointed it at Kyashi, "We're here...to take you back to Konoha." "Another Uchiha? Damn it!" Despite the mild frustration, Kyashi closed her eyes. Opening them again, she stared at Ryuka, who had his own Sharingan activated. "It's been a while." She stated, directing her attention to Ryun. "And you brought a Jinchüriki with you? It saves Akatsuki the trouble of finding him." She mocked Ryun, grinning. Ryun pointed the tip of his blade right in Kyashi's face, "Shut it. I've killed Akatsuki stronger than you." Ryun said as his eyes became red and slitted. "Or perhaps you wish to face...THE WRATH OF THE TEN TAILS!!!" Ryun yelled as a dark black chakra began to swirl around him. Kyashi jumped back, still grinning. "You may have a beast inside you....but I AM a beast!" Her nails began to grow long and sharp, and so did her canine teeth. Her own demon chakra exuded from her body in an untamed way. "Let's see how good you are!" She challenged, putting her arms out in front of her in an X-like crossing (similar to the position Naruto was in when he first unleashed the Kyuubi's power against Sasuke). Ryuka could only stare in disbelief, as he settled himself into a taijutsu stance. "This is not gonna be pretty...." A Fight of Beasts Ryun swung his blade, "Gatsuga Bakuha!!!" he yelled firing off a large black chakra wave which headed straight for Kyashi. "Shinra Tensei!" Kyashi thrust her hand towards the attack, forcing it away back towards Ryun. Then one of her hands glowed with chakra, preparing for his counter. Coming back from a mission Evan saw the battle, apearing by Ryuka "Hey can i join in?" "Depends." Ryuka replies casually, staring at the two. "What side are you on?" "Don't worry im on your side, and I know some of there attack plans" "All right....just be careful now....they're fighting on a whole new level." Ryuka stated, placing his hands together to back Ryun up. Ryun cut his own blast and noticed Kyashi's preparations. He rushed forward and gut punched her then leaped into the air and used an enormous Chakra Wave, smashing Kyashi into the ground. He then used a Chakra Grip and began to choke her, hoping to knock her out. Throughout his attacks, Kyashi protected herself using bursts of her chakra. As she felt the Chakra Grip close in on her neck, she heard Kyosuke say in a mocking voice, "He may be able to stop your body, but he won't be able to stop mine." Using his chakra, Kyosuke broke Kyashi free of the grip. Using the chakra she gathered in her hands, she thrust her hand forward. Several white wires made of chakra attacked Ryun at incredible speed, hitting him in the chest and knocking him away. "Was that your best?!" She shouted. "Because if it was, stop now!" Evan looks down "yes i brought it" he thought, holding a scroll to his waist Ryuka raised an eyebrow, but before he was about to ask what was the scroll for, he saw Kyashi impaling Ryun's chest. "Crap!" He shouted, making a few hand signs. "Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The fire balls blasted toward Kyashi, and she was forced recoil the wires and jump back to avoid the attack. Ryun was slumped over (similar to Naruto after he he pulls Sasuke's arm out of his shoulder) exluding huge amounts of chakra. He placed his hand over his face and pulled down, summoning his Bijuu Mask onto his face. The wound in his chest completely healed. He cackled then swung his blade, releasing a giant, Kokuho. Kyashi cursed. Using the speed given from her Primal Form, she manages to barely avoid the attack as is destroyed nearly half of the area they were near. "That's some power." She commented, running towards Ryun and punched him in the face.